


Blissfully Happy

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how you make me feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissfully Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrujiPuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujiPuh/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is a gift fic to Brujipuh, who drew this beautiful drawing for me and I wish I could draw something for you as I can't draw which sucks because I want to learn, I will instead draw with my words and gift this to you as a thank you very much. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Conveying how he feels had been hard for Loki, he knew how to read others with himself it was a bit harder.

Though now, lying in bed listening to Thor's heart beat as they cuddled he could feel the urge rising in him. He took a deep breath and gazed lovingly into Thor's eyes.

So much love in one stare, he thought as he kissed Thor's heart. Thor caressed Loki's hair as he grazed his lips against him. Thor gave him a chaste kiss slightly tickling him with his beard.

Loki giggled softly grazing his lips against Thor's again, Thor parted his lips and Loki kissed him deeply slowly. Both sighed happily into the kiss savoring the moment, as they wrapped their arms around each other.

 So this is what blissfully happy feels like, Loki thought as their lips parted and let himself drift off to sleep. If this is what blissfully happy feels like then in the words of that midgardian poet, give him excess of it.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
